Computer-based and internet-based education systems allow students to complete coursework relating to educational, professional, or other requirements, without being present in the classroom. However, interactions between the individual students that take courses on such education systems are typically limited. The limited ability to interact with other students can reduce the efficacy of the educational material, as the students are not able to discuss common problems and answers. Additionally, the students are not able to compare their performance to the performance of other students, reducing the motivation of the students by removing the competitive aspect of the course.
A solution that allows individual students to interact with and compare performance to other students involved with the same coursework is therefore desired.